


Webs of Importance

by Peter_Rabbit



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Might become sympathetic later, Monster Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Monster Hunters, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Spider Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Threats of Violence, Tranquilizers, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Rabbit/pseuds/Peter_Rabbit
Summary: Virgil had been sitting in a monster trading compound for what felt like forever now, and would do anything to get out- Except getting purchased by, what he believes to be, the great monster hunter Prince Remus.
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627195
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "I want this one"

The smell of sweat and fear hung heavy in the air. Monsters of all shapes, sizes and intelligence lined the stable stalls, many of the more wild ones screeching or barking or hissing as footsteps started down the gravel path. Many of the stalls had been reinforced with iron bars and sheets, so Virgil didn’t bother looking up when there was the loud thunk of metal clanging and claws scraping, nothing interesting ever happened when he heard those. What was interesting was hearing the squeak of hinges, meaning another empty stall to be filled and another happy customer one mistake away from getting mauled to death.

He could hear voices now over the growling of the manticore in the stall next to his, though he tuned out the words and focused on the web in his hands, weaving it in his hands to create a pattern. He did his best to make himself the least interesting thing in his room, his spider legs folded back behind him and his extra sets of eyes closed; he’d think he’d almost look human if it weren’t for the fact he was a good ten feet taller than the average person. He sat crisscross in his stall and his knees brushed either wall and ducking his head was the only thing stopping him from hitting the ceiling and making him go mad from the enclosed space. 

The steps stopped right in front of him and he pulled more silk to stop himself from looking up. “I wouldn’t bother your highness, thing hasn't done a damn thing since we caught ‘im but play with his webs,” he recognized the voice of the monster dealer he had been stuck with; and ‘highness’ had to be Prince Remus, who came frequently to purchase game to hunt. He couldn’t imagine why he was standing in front of his stall when there was a perfectly feral Manticore making a horrible racket right next to him.

There was an almost uncomfortable silence as he slowly crumpled up the silk weaving, set it down, and started a new one. Then the prince spoke, “I want this one.”

Virgil’s head snapped up at that, all eyes darting to stare at him. It was definitely Remus, from the sun-kissed skin to the dark curls, from the arched nose to the shining, dark brown eyes. He was clean shaven for once- Actually, he was clean for once, his usual dirt stained skin and clothes gone. He wore a pristine white tunic and pants that was completely out of place for the monster stables, and, worst of all, a grin that fit his face better than any of the manic smiles that he would bare after picking out a creature. It was almost more scary how different the prince looked then getting purchased by him.

“If you’re sure, your highness,” The dealer shrugged and waved over two workers, one picking up a tranquilizer as she came over. Virgil lost it at that, his spider legs unfolding as he scrambled to try and knock over a wall, push up the roof, everything that he had already tried before but might work now as a deus ex machina. 

The deus ex machina never came however and he let out a hiss as the worker managed to catch the tranq in his leg. He made a swipe at her, despite the fact she was far out of reach now, and pulled out the tranquilizer. He could already feel the drugs invading his system and he hissed again lowly as he slowly sunk to the floor. In one more act of defiance he flipped the prince off. The bastard had the audacity to chuckle as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao finally found this in the mess of my documents

Consciousness came slowly to Virgil, he didn’t expect anything less as the tranquilizer filtered out of his system. His eyes remained stubbornly closed, and while he wanted to get a good look at his surroundings to at least try to plan a way to outsmart Prince Remus, as unlikely as that was, he had to rely on his other senses to figure out at least what part of the forest he was in. However his other senses were definitely failing him right now, because from what he felt, smelled and heard, he wasn’t in any forest and that really didn’t make any sense.

His fingers twitched and brushed the ground below him, instead of grass or dirt it was something soft and plush, almost like his silk. The air around him didn’t have the rancid smell of the stables and it wasn’t, much to his dismay, the fresh air of the forest, which was the one thing he had been looking forward to; the scent was sharp and sweet, perfume and perfectly curated flowers. Worse of all it was silent. No roars and screams of monsters he had grown accustomed to and no sound of leaves rustling or birds chirping.

Putting the pieces together didn’t make any sense to his sluggish brain. Could he be dead? Maybe there was an accident and he died before the hunt, or Prince Remus got bored and killed him early. If this was death it didn’t seem too bad, he kinda hoped that his afterlife would feel more familiar, like coming home, but it being soft, sweet and silent was good enough for him. It was better than being trapped in a ten foot by ten foot stall that smelled like shit anyway.

A little more comforted by the thought that he wouldn’t have to try to run from or fight a renowned monster hunter in a sick game of cat and mouse and having more consciousness to move, he rolled over and felt around. Pillows and sheets, he was lying on a bed. He grinned to himself as he buried his face in them, he could get used to this.

There was a sound of someone clearing their throat from across the room, they were probably about to speak but Virgil was shooting out of the bed. He tried to open his eyes, but the sunlight streaming through the windows blinded him, making him hiss and back into a table, which had whatever was on it clattering and smashing against the ground. He grabbed the edge of the table and held it as he extended his spidery legs out threateningly as he tried to open his eyes and see who was in the room. 

“Well that was unnecessary,” the man said, and Virgil felt the blood drain from his face as he recognized the voice and finally got a good look at him. Prince Remus, the clean version of him, standing by the door with his hand on the hilt of his sword. “You’ve knocked over your tea set, I had it specially made for you. I’ll have to order another.”

Virgil swallowed, looking the prince up and down and then all around him, looking for an escape. The windows were large and nearly the size of himself, but they were all covered with thick iron bars, and the only door was being blocked by the prince, who he was not going to take on head on right now. The room itself was.. large. The ceilings were maybe twenty feet tall, he’d have to reach to touch it, something he didn’t have to do even in his old cave home. It looked to be the equivalent of two human houses put together, at least the human houses he had seen on small farms and the outskirts of towns. There was some furniture his size, like the bed, table he was gripping tightly, and a dresser nearby, but the rest was made for humans. There was the scattered remains of porcelain by his feet, which must have been the tea set the prince mentioned.

None of this made any sense at all. “Wha- What is going on?” he gasped, taking in more detail of everything in the room, the gold detailing around the walls, the soft pink of the sheets and curtains, the kingdom’s national color, and the fact that the prince hadn’t drawn his sword.

The prince grinned at him, “You, my spidery spindler, have been rescued from the heinous grasp of those monster traders. You may thank me now.”

“Thank you?” Virgil asked, more confused than ever.

“You’re welcome!” The prince exclaimed.

Virgil frowned at that, his spider legs lowering slowly, “That’s not what I- What am I doing here? What is this? Are you trying to make me.. be thankful so I won’t try to kill you when- when the hunt begins?”

“Hunt?” The prince questioned, overly exasperated by the question, “You don’t think me my brother do you?”

Virgil was becoming increasingly frustrated by the towering amount of questions and not a single answer, “Are you not Prince Remus? Because you look an awful lot like him if not for the whole,” he waved a hand around, “Looking better then him.”

“I’ll excuse the insult of being compared to my brother due to your obvious ignorance and the compliment,” the prince said, which only caused Virgil to sneer. Thankfully, he continued into an explanation, “I am Prince Roman, the older and better twin of Remus. I will not be hunting you for sport like the barbarian he is.” 

Virgil sighed and folded his legs behind his back, “Alright, so I’m not dying anytime soon?”

The smirk that crossed Roman’s face wasn’t reassuring, “Well, that really depends on you now. Behave, do as I ask, and we’ll get along swimmingly! You get this room, more food then you could possibly eat, comfort against comfort, almost anything you could want will be handed to you. However, you fight me or disobey or try to escape the heaven I’ve created for you, you’ll slowly be stripped of everything I have graciously given you until the only thing left to take from you will be your life.” 

He felt his finger nails dig into the table behind him, a horrible lump forming in his throat. What the fuck?

Roman’s confidence only grew with Virgil’s fear, “Don’t you worry, I won’t be asking anything too difficult of you. I just-”

“I won’t kill anyone,” Virgil interrupted before the prince could suggest it. He wouldn’t, not if he could help it. Ending someone’s life just so his life was filled with comforts was nothing he wanted.

Roman merely chuckled, “You’re lucky that’s not what I want of you. No, what I really want is your silk.”

“My.. silk?” Virgil asked, his left hand rubbing over his wrist where he pulled his silk. No one had ever seemed interested in it besides getting it off of them when they got stuck, “Why?”

“That’s for me to know,” Roman answered, “Sound simple enough?”

“I guess. You’re not gonna hurt anyone with it right?” he brought his hands in front of him and started pulling the silk, wrapping it around his wrist as he did. “I can only make so much at a time too, I’ll need to drink and eat regularly.”

“I said all the food you can eat, didn’t I? It’ll hardly be a problem, and I certainly don’t plan on hurting anyone, this is a personal investment.”

Virgil frowned, not sure what to make of the prince, but he nodded, “I’ll need somewhere to put the silk I pull.”

“I’ll bring in some spools. Anything else?” Roman questioned lastly, turning away to head out the door.

“Could I get some chocolate chip cookies?”

He laughed, “Certainly.”

With that Roman left the room and Virgil heard the tell-tale click of a lock being put into place. He waited, wondering if all of this was somehow an elaborate ploy. After several minutes of nothing but his own breathing he let out a large exhale and dropped back on the bed, breathing in the scent of the pillows. He didn’t know what laid in store for him but right now he was content with just lying in this bed.


End file.
